


The Future Ahead Of Us

by pimatae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prince!Baekhyun, Prince!Chanyeol, Smut, a/b/o au!, royal!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimatae/pseuds/pimatae
Summary: And Chanyeol kept watching the flame with lost eyes, because suddenly he had a bad feeling that Baekhyun would soon fade from his life like the small fire in his hand





	

The sky was full of stars, shining brightly between the darkness. Lights casted over the green grass, the people danced happily, chatting and enjoying the music and environment. Chanyeol sighed, his face cradled in his hand, watching.

It was supposed to be his party, but he wasn’t exactly excited. In all honesty, if he did want a party he would of have preferred a small gathering with his friends and family, yet his mother always had a mind put on ‘the bigger, the better!’.

He wasn’t ungrateful, the love his parents showed for him every day made his heart swell with pride because his family was full of love and closeness and he wouldn’t wish anything else. Yet he wanted some peace, Kris actually planned to go hiking or visit the Astylle kingdom on horses and he was sad to break his promise to go since his parents already had planned everything before he could even say anything.

‘’A penny for your thoughts?’’

Chanyeol turned around and smiled.

‘’I’m bored, that’s all’’

‘’Shocking’’ Jongdae laughed, patting the prince’s back ‘’You do know this is going to last all night and more, right?’’

‘’Oh yes, I’m very aware of that’’

Both shared a small comfortable silence, hearing the echoing laughter of the hundreds of guests dancing before another person joined them.

‘’Both of you hiding here and you left me to rot in that damsel’s annoying grip’’ Kris hissed, his tall figure towering over them and Jongdae smirked.

‘’She was kind of pretty’’

Kris looked at him like he grew another head.

‘’Her teeth were as big as my feet’’

‘’Gross’’ Chanyeol laughed, clapping and attracting the attention of some guests and he waved, embarrassed trying to get their eyes off of him.

‘’Anyways’’ Kris only nodded to some guests, the prince of Piran wouldn’t wave like an idiot to some guests ‘’I have some horses prepared at the other wing of the castle’’

Chanyeol and Jongdae shared a look.

‘’You want to run away?’’

‘’It’s not like it’s the first time we do this, besides, be sure our mothers have planned some kind of malicious encountering with princess and princes from everywhere’’ Kris yawned and watched them pointedly ‘’If you don’t come with me, be sure I’ll leave without you’’

Jongdae smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

‘’I can’t leave, my mother already has her hands around my neck. She requested me to introduce the prince of Hoiven around’’

‘’Hoiven?’’ Chanyeol muttered ‘’That’s pretty far away. I heard stories about their polar bears eating half their population’’

Kris snorted.

‘’Well, I have no complaints because the walls have told me the princesses and prince are quite the catch, unless of course they come with a polar bear as their pet’’ Jongdae shivered.

‘’What about you?’’

‘’I don’t think it’s a good idea to leave tonight’’ Chanyeol sighed ‘’My mother has been all over me with some guests that will stay overnight and Yora will have my neck before I

can put a foot out of the castle’’

Chanyeol patted Kris’ back with a hard hand.

‘’You can be a nice good old friend with us and make us company. If you are lucky you can find someone to warm your bed and everything’’

Kris rolled his eyes.

‘’I don’t want any stray omegas or betas around my bed, if my mother ever smells someone else than isn’t me I can say goodbye to my balls’’

Jongdae simply laughed and started walking out of the balcony, Chanyeol and Kris following behind.

-

The celebration lasted long, Chanyeol and company boringly greeting and making themselves known around the guests with handshakes and kisses on hands.

‘’It’s like they are trying to kill my nose with all that flowery perfume’’ Kris snarled, pinching his nose once inside the castle. The halls were deserted apart from some guards that didn’t even look to them.

‘’At least the night is almost over-‘’

‘’Chanyeol!’’

The trio turned around and watched the queen walk towards them. Victoria was a beautiful sight, her long straight black hair reaching almost her bum and the flowing rich red dress she wore made her ivory skin stand out prettily.

‘’Here you are, my son’’ The queen touched Chanyeol’s face ‘’I have been looking for you’’

‘’I apologize mother, what is it?’’

‘’Remember the special guests I talked to you about? They have arrived’’

The trio looked at the queen weirdly.

‘’Mother, the sun will be out in barely a few hours and the party is almost over’’

‘’Yes, yes. They have come from very far away and we must attend them with the most care’’ Victoria chirped happily ‘’Your father has been waiting for them’’

‘’If I may speak, your highness?’’ Jongdae spoke up quietly, Victoria’s piercing black eyes over his figure.

‘’You may’’

‘’Who are these special guests that have just arrived in the middle of the night?’’

Victoria smiled.

‘’My dear, the kingdom of Onerilith, Arathiel and Udinyth are visiting us to discuss the matters of the rumored war’’

Kris froze.

-

‘’Welcome, welcome!’’ Victoria happily shouted, her arms open in the air.

Once the guests left their horses and entered the castle, Chanyeol saw the various figures covered in dark deep robes. Their faces were almost invisible, three figures stood in the center with straight backs and lips only visible.

‘’Queen Victoria, is always a pleasure’’ A rich voice spoke up and a man took of the hood of his robe, showing a pearly white smile and kind blue eyes.

‘’King Baekbeom, the pleasure will always be mine’’ Victoria cooed, touching Baekbeom’s arm in a gentle gesture.

‘’If you pardon me, you look even more beautiful than I even remember’’

‘’Oh you’’ The queen giggled and stopped once the figure of her husband appeared ‘’My dear’’

‘’King Baekbeom, what an honor’’ King Changmin spoke, followed by his guards and Chanyeol gulped at the frown on his father’s face ‘’It is quite the hour you chose to arrive, huh?’’

‘’Pardon me, but we had some difficulties since my dear brother and his friends are quite sensitive from the many scents from the party’’ Baekbeom smiled big again ‘’My dear Baekhyun just presented and I didn’t want to overwhelm him’’

‘’What in the world’’ Kris hissed from his side and Chanyeol turned his gaze to him for a moment.

It seemed his hushed voice wasn’t as quiet as he thought, because King Baekbeom turned around and flashed a smile to the trio as well.

‘’Well, what do we have here? Your highness Chanyeol, Yifan and Jongdae… it’s an honor, you have grown up to be fine young men’’

Kris straightened his back and the other did as well, nervous at the sudden attention.

‘’It’s an honor too, King Baekbeom’’

Baekbeom smiled and seemed to hide all and nothing on it, Chanyeol’s eyes again posed at the figures and immediately he knew why Kris seemed agitated. He could smell the threatening smell of the alphas and betas around the three figures but he couldn’t catch the scents from those in particular.

‘Why?’

Victoria interrupted his train of thought with a high coo and with her flowing dress dancing around her figure, she approached the three.

Somehow the guards seemed to get tensed and aggressive but a look fro Baekbeom had them allowing Victoria’s figure to approach the center.

‘’Oh!’’

Once the hoods were down, Chanyeol frowned shocked. He knew about the young prince of Udinyth, Do Kyungsoo with big judging eyes and the strength of then thousand men. He knew about the prince of Onerilith, Xi Luhan with doe eyes and adorable smile ad the ability to control his surroundings. But the person in the middle somehow seemed smaller and fragile, with his pale skin sweaty and blue eyes down from tiredness.

Byun Baekhyun was a masterpiece of beauty, people whispered around the kingdoms.

The youngest brother of the Byun dynasty was rumored to be even more beautiful than Queen Yoona. And Chanyeol couldn’t agree more, because his breath got caught in his throat when the tired eyes gazed at him and the people around.

Baekhyun was a small omega, maybe a baby still with his round face and pink lips, light brown hair wet with sweat sticking to his forehead. The dark robe that covered his figure seemed to swallow him entirely, but what shocked Chanyeol the most was the icy blue of his eyes, that was shining brightly like clear water under the light.

Baekbeom watched the people and the queen, his eyes still over his brother who looked about to pass out. With running thoughts in his mind, he walked towards them and caressed his brother’s sweaty face.

‘’Excuse my brother’s appearance, but like I said, he just presented and it’s taking quite the number on his body’’

Victoria nodded, enchanted by the beautiful omegas.

‘’It’s nothing, my dear. Look at those eyes, my god’’ The queen whispered, stroking Baekhyun’s face with loving touches ‘’Moon born, the son of the moon goddess. He’s a

blessing to the eyes’’

‘’The Byun dynasty is very interesting’’ Changmin spoke up from his quietness catching Baekbeom’s eyes ‘’It has been a long night, come on. Our guests must be very tired’’

‘’Oh yes, we are’’ Kyungsoo spoke up, his voice as soft and strong as the cold breeze from the night ‘’Your highness’’ the omega bowed rapidly ‘’If it’s not a bother, we would like to share a chamber’’

Victoria was about to speak but Changmin raised a hand and nodded towards the trio of omegas.

‘’We are very thankful for your hospitality, your highness. If you may excuse us, we would like to retire to bed’’

A few maids appeared and bowed, guiding the trio of omegas out of the hall.

Chanyeol followed their every step with his eyes.

-

The palace seemed to be surrounded by a bubble, whispers fled from here to there and Chanyeol was getting tired of it. He was curious, he hasn't seen the trio of omegas since that night, and that was almost a week ago.

How come he had not seen them? Kris and Jongdae were as curious, sharing hushed words under their breath in the balcony of Chanyeol's room, the table filled with buns filled with cream, sliced fruit and jars of orange juice and water.

''I have the feeling your father may be hiding some stuff from you'' Kris munched a piece of an apple with lost eyes ''I haven't even found the room those omegas are staying, but King Baekbeom has been around''

''How come?''

''I saw him early, with Queen Victoria. I think they were going somewhere because some horses were prepared''

Jongdae cracked his neck and took a sip of his juice.

''Ah yes, one of my little birds told me about it. I wonder where could they be going? It's not like Queen Victoria it's fond of going out of the castle grounds''

Chanyeol watched them, feeling somehow nervous. Jongdae was right, his mother hated to leave the castle and she hated even more if Chanyeol or Yoora were to. Why would his mother be going out, and with that mischievous looking king?

''What do you think?'' Kris looked at Chanyeol who sighed tiredly.

''I have no idea. I haven't seen one of them either-''

''Chanyeol'' Yoora appeared in the door of the balcony, holding a trail with some cups and a small pot. Her beautiful face was frowning, the wind caressing her hair softly.

Jongdae and Kris stood up from their chairs, bowing and muttering quiets 'good morning'

''Good morning sister'' Chanyeol helped her with the tea trail and made her sit, her gown fluttering around her ''Did you just wake up?''

''No, I came to talk to you three actually. It's about our dear guests''

The three alphas looked up in curiosity.

''Do you know we have more guests coming?'' She crossed her legs, the blue silk of her dress shining brightly under the sun ''No one told me, but I happen to hear King Baekbeom. Evradel, Hoiven, and more will be visiting us''

''We knew about Hoiven, but why Evradel? Who else will be coming?'' Kris muttered looking around after hearing the rustling of some leaves in the distance.

''I have no idea, dear cousin. But I'm worried, is there a need for such a big reunion of so many kingdoms? Some come from very far away. And why here? Our kingdom may be

big, but so many royals in just one place will be a disaster and a field day for our enemies''

''Do you know when?'' Jongdae said, taking a sip of his cup ''A gathering that big will require maybe a few years to plan''

''I have heard in two months they will arrive''

Jongdae spat his tea, coughing violently and making poor Yoora cringe in disgust.

''Two months!? That's so soon! What about those omega princes?''

Yoora recovered and sat straight.

''Mother has asked me to help her with them, I believe one of them may have his heat soon''

''Why in the world would King Baekbeom bring his omega brother to a gathering like this!?'' Kris stood up angrily ''Most of the princes of those kingdoms are alphas!''

''I do not know, dear cousin''

The four shared some tense silence.

''Why haven't our father said anything to me?'' Chanyeol muttered, angered ''I will be king once he passes away, don't I have the right to know something this big?''

Yoora remained quiet, pity shining in her eyes.

''I will ask him personally, this evening'' Chanyeol snarled ''Leo!''

A knight appeared quickly, the rustling of his armor announcing his arrival.

''Ask for a meeting with my father for this evening, as soon as possible''

-

Chanyeol walked through the halls, closing and opening his fist in a nervous and angry tick. He didn't know what would his father say or do once he confronted him. His father was a cold man, but a caring father and he was sure he had gained his approval and trust many years ago.

He knew he wasn't as experienced as his father would like him to be, Chanyeol was barely 22 and he presented as an alpha at the tender age of 14. He tried his best in everything, from sword fighting to war planning, even learning some music instruments to his mother's pleasure. And yet, he knew and felt unprepared to be a king, maybe in the future when he would be older and stronger.

Right now, he was scared. A gathering with so many kingdoms participating mean one thing: a war was approaching. His kingdom, Pranaed, was prepared and yet he couldn't stop himself for fearing. For him, for his fellow friends and princes, Jongdae and Kris. Hell, he even remembered the young prince from Vrelirus, Sehun, who was nothing but a mere child when he met him. How could a child be put in such a situation like this?

'Maybe there's no war, maybe the alliances will be rewritten'

Maybe, maybe. Too many maybes. He wanted the truth, feeling his breath quickening at the sight of the big doors of the throne room. Two guards were in front of him and quickly pushed them open, muttering a greeting to Chanyeol who only nodded for them.

The throne room was a piece of art, with the three thrones covered in red silks and phoenixes statues around them. The gold encrusts around them shone like fire itself and remembered Chanyeol why he was here.

His father sat, back straight. The years have been good to him, some muscle still around and his face even sparkling with the youth of his earlier years, but his eyes held all the authority and wisdom of a king. His mother sat in the other throne, covered in a red gown embroidered in gold and orange, and as beautiful as ever.

''My son'' King Changmin smiled for a second then disappeared.

''Father, mother'' Chanyeol greeted nervously, rolling the ring on his finger around his to calm himself down ''How have you been?''

''Good my child, what is it that you need?'' Victoria spoke, stretching her arm towards Chanyeol who walked to them and held his mother's hand in a lovingly grip.

''I wish to ask a few questions, may I?''

''You may'' King Changmin spoke, crossing his legs and eyeing his son.

''I have heard some rumors'' Chanyeol gulped ''About some kingdoms visiting us''

Victoria and Changmin shared a look.

''We planned to talk to you about it in a few days, when everything was already decided'' Changmin spoke, closing his eyes for a moment ''There is a war approaching us, Chanyeol''

Chanyeol waited for a few seconds, to see if his father would keep talking, but as silence remained he decided to speak.

''Are we writing more alliances?'' Chanyeol muttered, Victoria nodding immediately.

''Yes, my child. We are not the only ones fearing for the safety of our people, our brothers and sister from fellow kingdoms worry as well. It has been decided to have a gathering to decide the safety of our youngest'' She looked up ''Of you and the fellow princes and princesses''

''What?'' Chanyeol muttered.

''We have been speaking with the other kingdoms and it has been decided that Pranaed it's the safest location for you, and the fellow young royalty. That's why we received the prince for Udinyth and Onerilith so suddenly''

''What about Arathiel? What is King Baekbeom doing here?''

''I am taking care of my brother, prince Chanyeol''

Chanyeol turned around surprised to see Baekbeom standing there, with no other than the mentioned princes and Baekhyun.

Baekhyun looked... bored. His hair was no longer wet with sweat but the silky brown strands were combed and styled perfectly, his eyes no longer held that desperation and tiredness from that night, but now they showed curiosity at the three royals in front of the thrones. His skin glowed and Chanyeol couldn't help but watch him, mesmerized.

''King Baekbeom, prince Kyungsoo, prince Luhan and prince Baekhyun'' He muttered ''Good evening, excuse me for my nosy behavior-''

Baekbeom laughed and Chanyeol saw Kyungsoo sigh.

''Good evening, prince Chanyeol. It's it of no matter, in the end, we were planning to have this conversation with you''

''Evening, King Changmin and Queen Victoria'' The princes greeted and Baekhyun's voice echoed through Chanyeol's mind in a fog. It was soft and pretty and Chanyeol immediately liked it. His inner alpha growled in delight and surprised him.

''I'm glad you joined us'' Victoria chirped ''Now we can begin the reunion''

''Reunion?'' Chanyeol muttered confused and his mother only caressed his face.

''Chanyeol, lately King Baekbeom and I have shared some concerns over the upcoming war and the safety of you, and his brother. You both share powerful abilities that we wish to protect'' Changmin ignored his son's shocked eyes ''We have decided that Baekhyun should remain here along with the other princes and the more to come. And you my son, will marry him to close our alliance''

Baekhyun in the background scoffed, angry and ignored his brother's eyes.

Chanyeol took a moment for himself and then shakily left the air the held.

''What?''

''Like you heard, prince Chanyeol'' Baekbeom spoke, and Chanyeol watched Baekhyun's angry eyes on his brother ''You will marry my brother and assist him through his upcoming heat''

''I have not agreed to it, brother'' Baekhyun spoke ''I barely know him''

''You can get to know him better when both of you share the same bed'' Baekbeom laughed and hugged Baekhyun who looked close to end Baekbeom's life.

Changmin laughed, surprisingly and patted Chanyeol's back.

''You both need to start to get to know each other, because once the heat hits prince Baekhyun, no talk will be made that's for sure''

-

''Calm down, Baekhyun'' Kyungsoo spoke, watching Baekhyun throw his robes in the floor and walk naked towards the bathtub in the bathroom.

''Let him be, Soo. I would be angry too, but let's be cheerful! Prince Chanyeol is not bad looking at all. Not my type, honestly, but if his ears are that big I wonder about his royal bat''

Kyungsoo looked scandalized and horrified and without thinking threw a pillow at Luhan who laughed maniacally after Baekhyun yelled from the bathroom.

''You are disgusting'' Kyungsoo shook his head ''I can't believe Seungsoo sent me here with the both of you''

''I'm not that bad!'' Baekhyun yelled from the bathroom

''Yes you are!'' Luhan shouted back and clapped happily ''Are you guys hungry? Because I sure are''

Kyungsoo only sat in the bed and watched Baekhyun get out of the bathroom, wet and covering his bare body with a plush towel. Both watched Luhan exit the room and once the door closed a sigh left their lips.

''What am I going to do, Soo? I don't want to marry. I'm not even 20 yet'' Baekhyun pouted, shivering when the cold air caressed his skin. Kyungsoo stood up and closed the door to the balcony of their room and approached the other omega, drying his hair with soft fingers.

''You obey, that's what you need to do. You can't say no to Baekbeom. If this is what it's going to take to assure the safety of your people, then it needs to be done''

He knew Kyungsoo was right, in the end of the day, he had to do what was best for his people. Even if he wasn't the king yet, he was someone his people looked up to and he couldn't fail them.

It was as he thought back then, once his status as omega was known various alphas came to court him but no one interested him and Baekbeom and his beautiful wife Ji Eun worried over his obvious disinterest on a potential partner. But he didn't know Baekbeom would come this far to have his hand promised...

''Don't think about it too much'' Kyungsoo's voice snapped him from his stupor ''I have heard prince Chanyeol is as nervous as you, you can count he won't be an idiot''

Baekhyun laughed and hugged Kyungsoo.

''You didn't even finish your bath, did you? Come on, let's bathe together and Luhan can join us later''

Both omegas walked into the bathroom, holding hands.

-

If there was something Baekhyun liked about Praened's castle, it had to be the gardens. A sea of flowers welcomed him once he stepped outside, with the sun shining brightly and the heat of the day prickling his cold skin deliciously.

The peace he got at the sight of birds, the phoenixes statues and the rose bushes was well received. He needed a moment before meeting for the first time alone, prince Chanyeol. He was nervous, in all honestly he didn't know what to expect from the tall prince but at least it comforted him to know Chanyeol was as lost as him.

He knelt, smelling the flowers and not caring about dirtying his gown. The different aromas coming around the garden soothed him, not like the gardens back home who were more water like than these here.

And that's how Chanyeol found him, kneeling on the ground with the various flowers around him. It was a sight, Baekhyun's skin shining like thousand of crystals, his blue eyes seemed more clear under the sun and his brown locks looked silk golden. It left him breathless and he had the sudden urge to bite, to claim the beautiful omega before anyone had the audacity to think about it.

''It's rude to stare without greeting, prince Chanyeol'' Baekhyun spoke, a white rose caressing his face and Chanyeol couldn't help but smile.

''So if I greet you I can stare at you for how long I wish, prince Baekhyun?''

The omega looked taken back and a frown appeared in his delicate face and disappeared as quickly.

''I didn't know you were such a charmer'' Baekhyun stood up and walked towards him ''But a good, nice gentleman alpha would of have invited me for a cold drink on this hot day, hm?''

Chanyeol couldn't help but grin.

''Where are my manners, you are more than right. Excuse me, prince Baekhyun, would you be kind to honor me with your company with a cold drink on this hot day?

Baekhyun laughed and Chanyeol immediately liked the sound.

''You have a way with words, prince Chanyeol. It's like you are courting me'' Baekhyun smiled and stopped in the gate of the garden.

''Maybe I am, but would it be bad to court my future husband?'' Chanyeol got closer and Baekhyun lost himself in the sweet manly aroma, peaches and the homely scent of wood that reminded him of the forest surrounding his castle.

He liked it.

''I don't know, I don't think I have given you permission for it'' Baekhyun muttered, losing himself in the warm brown of Chanyeol's eyes. His red hair was like fire under the sun and Baekhyun felt hypnotized by it.

''Would you lend me the honor of courting you, sweet and beautiful, prince Baekhyun?''

And Chanyeol suddenly was too close, his aroma so strong around him and Baekhyun couldn't help but lost himself in it, shyly nodding with a small smile painting his pink lips.

Chanyeol grinned and took a hold of his hand, leading him inside the castle.

-

Baekhyun was not only beautiful, but Chanyeol learned he is also a very smart and mischievous omega.

His laughter was rich and loud, and it would echo around the room where they were having an early brunch. He had a way with words and was quick with retorts, a smart mouth.

And Chanyeol couldn't help but notice so many things, like how Baekhyun would move the cucumber on his salad at the corner of the plate, with a small frown, like how he would bite the rim of the glass when Chanyeol would speak, like how he would not care if his gown was showing too much skin, either in his pretty thighs or collarbones.

For a moment, Chanyeol thought the omega may be seducing him but he saw that's just how Baekhyun was. Seductive, beautiful and perfect in every way for him.

A comfortable silence remained, both staring at each other and Baekhyun couldn't help but smile because as much as he hated to admit it, Luhan was right. Chanyeol was very handsome and a very nice companion to spend time with. He had a stupid laugh and clapped his hands unattractively, his eyes would hide in happy crescents and Baekhyun absolutely loved it.

It was refreshing from the alphas back home, who were cold and wanted to dominate him and got shocked when Baekhyun snarled at them. Chanyeol was warm, fun to be with and very sweet.

Somehow he felt, that the years to come for him with this alpha, all would be filled with happiness.

-

It was a routine, for Chanyeol to wake up and get dressed and immediately go to Baekhyun's room, that learned it was in the west wing of the castle. Maybe that's why he couldn't find it.

After a knock, Kyungsoo's sleepy face greeted him and the omega smiled, cute heart shaped lips making his face glow.

''Good morning, Chanyeol'' They left the formalities the same day they all became close friends after spending two months together. The other royals came and Chanyeol learned Kyungsoo was rather fond with the prince of Treteron, Kim Jongin.

''Good morning, Kyungsoo. Where's Baekhyun?''

''He's not feeling too well today'' Kyungsoo yawned and Chanyeol scrunched his face because Kyungsoo tended to be worse than Baekhyun's own brother with how motherly and worried he was around the other omega.

''Oh... is he okay? Can I see him?''

Kyungsoo smiled, no- he smirked and Chanyeol didn't get it until a really sweet aroma filled his nostrils. His eyes widened and when Kyungsoo opened the door completely and walked away, he understood.

A weak moan was heard and Chanyeol's body felt on fire. He never felt the urge to bite, to claim to dominate and to knot someone more than ever. When he presented, he spent all his ruts alone with his hand wrapped on himself.

With a shaky sigh, he entered the room where the smell enclosed him like a bubble and the sight that greeted him once he visualized the bed left him breathless.

Baekhyun was lying in the bed with the sheets tangled around his beautiful pale thighs, his body glistened with sweat and an adorable blush adorned chest and face. His pretty blue eyes gazed at him confused and the omega moaned helplessly after a new wave of heat and slick trailed between his thighs after Chanyeol's scent hit him.

''Chanyeol'' Baekhyun whispered desperately. He craved for the alpha who looked thorn on jumping him or running away ''Come here''

''B-Baekhyun... I don't-''

''Please..'' The omega arched his back with a whine when he saw the bulge straining Chanyeol's pants ''Please...''

The alpha didn't want to overstep, his relationship with Baekhyun was barely growing and he didn't want to take advantage of it. He never spent the night with a omega who was in heat, and he didn't exactly know what to do... but Baekhyun smelled so good, his body looked so beautiful and his little moans weren't helping.

With shaking legs, Chanyeol sat in the bed and caressed Baekhyun's face with a loving touch, feeling the heated skin under his fingertips. The omega watched him with heavy breathing and his blue eyes shining in wonder, lust and something else he couldn't describe.

Chanyeol's fingers took the path to the omega's lips, feeling the wetness on them, then

his sweaty flushered neck and his collarbones. He lost himself in the little moles on Baekhyun's torso and his swollen nipples who looked so inviting and delicious...

He couldn't help but grab Baekhyun's face between his hands and place a small kiss on his lips, the touch so pure and innocent Baekhyun felt like crying because he wanted more, needed more but the simple touch made it clear Chanyeol only wanted to take care of him.

''Chanyeol'' Baekhyun whispered against the alpha's lips and another kiss was shared, this time more confident and daring, with how Chanyeol's tongue caressed his lips and then deepened the kiss with a groan.

It felt like heaven, Chanyeol's hands over his heated skin and Baekhyun squirmed because he wanted to touch as well and he looked for the know that held the gown covering his alpha and once it was undone, the silk fell soundlessly on the floor and Baekhyun roamed his eyes on the strong curve of Chanyeol's shoulders, his defined body.

He couldn't help but let his hands wander, trying to finally release the beast inside the alpha who was shaking more and more the seconds passed, like a bomb that was about to explode and Baekhyun's hand stopped in front of Chanyeol's cock, squeezing it over the pants.

''F-Fuck'' Chanyeol moaned shakily and with a growl pinned Baekhyun to the bed, towering over him and the omega looked delighted, showing more his neck in a clear sign of submission and the alpha inside of Chanyeol roared happily at it. He nosed Baekhyun's neck, his mouth watering when the scent was stronger he almost tasted it.

Nipping at the skin, Chanyeol's hands traced Baekhyun's body, gripping here and there, losing himself in the scent of lust, sex and Baekhyun only. The skin was soft and flushed whenever he let go of it after gripping it, watching with satisfaction how the print of his hand was marked in the skin.

He wanted Baekhyun so badly it hurt, and once his hand caressed one thigh and felt the wetness of the slick he lost himself.

Baekhyun moaned high and surprised when he felt Chanyeol's mouth enclose over one of his nipples, sucking the delicate skin repeatedly and lapping at it and Baekhyun couldn't help but scream when he felt a finger in caress the puckered skin of his wet rim and the finger push inside, moving around and curling itself.

It was too much, with the smalls grunts Chanyeol was making whenever he would hump his thigh, with how one finger became two then three and Baekhyun saw white, the curling and pure pleasure tipping him over the edge, a wail leaving his lips.

And he couldn't help but moan shakily when Chanyeol didn't stop, pushing in and out the fingers in such a slow pace Baekhyun was going crazy, his own cock hardening at the treatment even if he climaxed barely minutes ago. The sensations were driving him insane, with how careful and sweet Chanyeol’s hand over his belly was, caressing the skin, his mouth leaving kisses all around his collarbones and chest, especially on the side where his heart was.

It was overwhelming, Chanyeol treating him like the most precious thing and he wanted to cry or laugh because maybe, it wasn’t as bad as he thought in the beginning. Chanyeol promised him a future with protection and love and all the worries from the war left his mind when the pleasure was about to blind him again.

‘’C-Chanyeol… alpha…’’ He moaned brokenly, his voice hoarse and his whole body trembling and he saw Chanyeol’s eyes, warm, watching him and both closed his eyes kissing sweetly while Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s cock penetrate him, slowly, inch by inch and he couldn’t help but open his mouth against Chanyeol’s in a silent scream because Chanyeol was too big and too good, it felt fantastic.

Both stared at each other, panting, the pain disappearing within Baekhyun’s lower back and once he found Chanyeol’s hand and intertwined their fingers, Chanyeol moved.

‘’It’s so good…’’ Baekhyun kept whining and moaning lowly and then wailing loudly when a particular thrust felt just too good, hitting him just right and Chanyeol’s inner alpha made him groan and growl in pleasure because seeing Baekhyun lose himself in so much pleasure by his hands felt like glory, like he already won everything and lost nothing and he kissed his omega again, with so much force and passion he felt himself close.

Chanyeol kept kissing him everywhere, sucking the soft skin until it turned purple and red. Baekhyun was left a moaning mess every time his hips met Chanyeol’s who was grunting and moaning with a hoarse voice against Baekhyun’s neck.

And when the pain started to appear, Baekhyun alarmed, clawed Chanyeol’s back and dragged his nails over the skin.

‘’Y-You!-‘’ He wailed when he felt the knot, growing and growing inside of him, slick pouring from his stretched hole ‘’C-Chanyeol!’’

‘’Baek- let me- hnggh’’ Chanyeol bit his lip, moving his hips, trying to fit the knot watching poor Baekhyun wail in despair at the flaring pain ‘’Let me in baby-‘’

Chanyeol groaned loudly, almost screamed when the knot scrunched and his release came and hit him like a thousand lightning bolts through his body, his eyes closing by the pleasure and muting Baekhyun’s own loud moan at finding his own release when he felt the firsts spurts of cum inside of him.

The alpha held him, hugging him and sitting in the bed, Baekhyun in his lap, cock deep and knot still stretching the rim. Chanyeol kept muttering unintelligible words and promises in his neck, while Baekhyun panted and weakly held his grip on Chanyeol’s shoulders.

And when the wave of pleasure slowly disappeared, Chanyeol woke him from his stupor with a soft, innocent kiss on the lips and both shared eye contact before falling on the bed, kissing lightly and letting sleep overcome them.

-

 Days passed and Chanyeol glued himself to Baekhyun. If Baekhyun was somewhere, Chanyeol would be there for sure.

Baekbeom watched delighted how the alpha would treat Baekhyun with the most, utter care. If they were eating, Chanyeol would look to fill Baekhyun’s glass with water or juice, cutting the meat on his plate and leaving stray kisses making the omega fidget in his seat feeling lovesick and embarrassed because Chanyeol sometimes was too much.

And he was too much too, he knew it. Whenever they would go to bed, Chanyeol, after training his sword fight skills or exercising would go to bed with pain in his back and Baekhyun would mother him immediately, oiling his back and massaging the sore muscles, feeding him small bits of fruit and leaving kisses everywhere.

Baekbeom was sure he picked right when Changmin offered his son’s hands for the alliance. He was happy because his brother finally was happy and now he could focus on the matter at hand: the upcoming war.

He found himself sitting in a huge room, along with the other royalties from the fellow kingdoms. Some muttered angrily and unhappy while he remained silent, hands intertwined over his lap and his blue icy eyes scanning through the room. His wife sat beside him, worrying her pretty pink lips with her teeth.

Changmin couldn’t unglue his eyes from Baekbeom, who looked like he was reading and nice book with how he kept looking at everyone and somehow the King from  Arathiel looked threatening.

‘’Silence!’’ Changmin screamed and the royalties from the other kingdoms looked at him angrily and offended but remained quiet ‘’I beg your pardons for my disrespectfulness, but we need to asset the situation calmly’’

‘’My kingdom has been attacked just a few moons ago and you ask me to be calm!?’’ The king of Treteron screamed angrily.

‘’We won’t be winning any way by screaming our throats out at each other, would we?’’ Baekbeom spoke, standing up and smiling. The other kings muttered under their breath, watching the king unsurely.

‘’It is a surprise to have you here, king Baekbeom. You can fool old man Changmin but not me’’ The King of Evradel stood up ‘’I know of your little old alliance with Onelirith and Udinyth’’

Baekbeom simply kept smiling.

‘’Gifting your own blood like that’’ The king spat in the ground angrily ‘’I would have thought that you light mages had more proud than that’’

‘’Baekhyun will be happily married soon, and if you are smart enough my dear friend, you wouldn’t want to have me as an enemy’’

The king looked shocked for a moment then gulped.

‘’You always play us like a chess game, aye? My son will not have his life endangered by your mind games, Baekbeom!’’

‘’You son is safe here and will be. Open your eyes, you fools’’ Baekbeom’s voice got louder and deeper ‘’Our lands still hold the old magic in them, it’s still in the air! We can defend ourselves with more than simply swords!’’

Changming watched Baekbeom with wary eyes.

‘’We need to use that as a weapon! Our own sons, brothers and sister hold the old magic, it’s running through their veins! The old gods are asking us to bring honor to their names again!’’ Baekbeom spat, slamming his hand on the table ‘’If we unite and use them we can be sure no one will dare to defy us again!’’

‘’What do you suggest?’’ King Seungsoo of Udinyth spoke, thinking how he never saw Baekbeom so agitated before.

‘’We as one can triumph! I suggest uniting our kingdoms as one to fight!’’

Silence remained for a moment then burst in angry voices.

‘’Ridiculous!’’

‘’That’s outrageous!’’

‘’What about our people!’’

Baekbeom felt the soft hand of his wife over his and he turned around watching her and calming himself down.

‘’We are nothing if we are separated, but if we unite the 12 forces and bring back the old magic alive and use it, no war will be held’’

Changmin kept watching and felt Victoria tense at his side.

‘’You are asking to use our own children in this battle?’’

The king of Athariel never looked so powerful and beautiful, untouchable with his icy blue eyes watching them.

‘’Our children will die anyways if we do not act first. The kingdom of Athariel has spent thousands of years living and breathing magic, it’s still here, we have seen it shine in them. They won’t disappoint us with a no, because they will want to fight for their own lives and their people’’

Baekbeom took some air.

‘’Are you with me, or not?’’

Silence remained and Changmin coughed, catching the attention of the crowd.

‘’I am’’

‘’I am too’’ Seungsoo whispered.

And slowly, one by one, more mutterings of ‘I am’ were heard and Baekbeom was sure he won.

-

‘’I wouldn’t believe it if you didn’t show me’’ Baekhyun whispered, his hands tracing patterns around Chanyeol’s hand, a small fire in the middle of his palm brightening the room.

They were sitting on the bed of Chanyeol’s room, sharing a few words and kisses, naked skin caressed by the moon light. The subject of magic was brought after the commotion from the gathering room was heard.

They were scared, but they knew better than to say no. Baekhyun wanted to live, and wanted to experience more of this new feeling of love and security he felt with Chanyeol. But if a war had to be fought to stay together, Baekhyun would taint his hands in red only to have his lover safe.

And Chanyeol kept watching the flame with lost eyes, because suddenly he had a bad feeling that Baekhyun would soon fade from his life like the small fire in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> hooooooly shit i wrote this in 2 days im trash id ont know what to do if i continue this im such a mess goodbye this is so much shit


End file.
